Retazos de una vida
by SoulLinker
Summary: Gekokujou. El Cielo es constante, transparente y sólo despierta cuando la Tormenta está con él. 50 frases Tsuna/Gokudera/Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Para**: La comunidad de livejournal _Una Frase_.  
**Claim**: Tsuna/Gokudera/Tsuna, 275927, OTP por excelencia. Algunos son TYL! y otros están en el presente, la mayoría no tiene conexión entre sí y no sigue orden cronológico.  
**Advertencias**: ¿Fluff? Puede que, si lo grito a los cuatro viendo sé de dos chicas que me caerán a piñas *gota*. Algunas tienen spoilers del Arco del Futuro y otras insinuaciones de lime.

**Notas: **La extensión de las frases varían, y haberla escrito ayer sólo se le puede llamar vicio 3.

**Para el Gekokujou :). (Y para todas las que aman este pairing, ya que estamos).  
**

**

* * *

**Tabla Genérica.**  
**

**#01 – Consuelo**

Apenas pasó la primera noche en el futuro, Gokudera estrechó entre sus brazos al pequeño castaño, los dos tenían miedo, y ese pequeño consuelo sin palabras era lo único que le podía dar.

**#02 – Beso**

Enredando sus dedos entre los hilos de plata, Tsuna se preguntó cómo pudo haber esperado tanto para probar los labios de su guardián.

**#03 – Suave**

Y al mismo tiempo, se auto-convencía en que era adicto a la piel de su Mano Derecha.

**#04 – Dolor**

—¡Décimo! ¿qué le pasó?— se alarmó Gokudera al ver a su Jefe lleno de moretones y raspaduras, recibiendo un leve "_Me caí por el barranco..."_ en respuesta quejumbrosa.

**#05 – Patatas**

Si de gastronomía occidental se trataba, Tsuna sería el primero en apuntarse a probarla, siempre y cuando fuera Gokudera quien preparara esas deliciosas patatas al vapor.

**#06 – Lluvia**

La vez que ninguno había llevado paraguas; Tsuna terminó enfermo, pero valió la pena ver durante el trayecto cómo la camisa escolar se le adhería apetitosamente al pecho de su guardián.

**#07 – Chocolate**

El trozo de chocolate con más suerte, era el que terminaba derritiéndose entre los labios de ambos.

**#08 – Felicidad**

Ambos eran adultos, a los dos les había costado llegar hasta allí; y ninguno se arrepentía del pasado.

**#09 – Teléfono**

Gokudera odiaba cuando su teléfono les interrumpía, pero Tsuna era más rápido en tomar el pequeño aparato y lanzarlo lejos (y romperlo de paso).

**#10 - Oídos **

Era cosa de sensibilidades, y dijeran lo que dijeran: a Hayato simplemente le desarmaba cuando sentía el cálido aliento de su Jefe contra su oído.

**#11 – Nombre**

—¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre, Gokudera-kun?— preguntó acongojado, pero no obtuvo respuesta del italiano, quien desvió la mirada.

**#12 – Sensual**

Esa faceta sensual de su guardián que mostraba en la intimidad sólo podía haber sido adquirida con la experiencia, y al ver los resultados, a Tsuna no le molestaba ni un tantito.

**#13 – Muerte**

Gokudera le rogaba, entre gritos, que no lo dejara, y aún aferrándolo con desespero contra él, nada evitó que la conciencia del Décimo Jefe cayera en la oscuridad.

**#14 – Sexo**

La experiencia se las había dado el tiempo, y las necesidades también, Tsuna sonreía en medio del beso mientras apresaba los muslos de Hayato contra los suyos, estando él de espaldas contra la ventana del lujoso hotel.

**#15 – Tacto**

En el comienzo, el primer indicador para Tsuna de que _algo_ sucedía con Gokudera, era el estremecimiento de su guardián cuando rozaban sus manos de forma inocente.

**#16 – Debilidad**

Para ambos hombres de la mafia, sus debilidades tenían nombre y apellido; era el secreto entre los dos, lo que no sabían, era que se trataba de un secreto a voces dentro de la mansión.

**#17 – Lágrimas**

El día en que Reborn-san falleció, muchos lloraron, y pocas veces Gokudera se había sentido así de impotente, sólo pudiendo secar las mejillas de su Décimo cuando éste tenía sus puños cerrados en torno a su camisa, tembloroso.

**#18 – Velocidad**

Tsuna no lo iba a negar: le espantaba subirse a una moto con su Mano Derecha, porque aparte de temer romperse el cuello, odiaba sentir que en cualquier momento iba a salir disparado hacia la carretera abierta ( Italianos y su sentido del volante en descontrol).

**#19 – Viento**

Y Gokudera... Gokudera simplemente amaba sentir el golpe del viento en su rostro, además, eso le daba oportunidad de obligar a su Décimo apretarse contra él, ¿quién dijo que las motos _no_ eran sexys?

**#20 – Libertad**

Cuando todo se reducía a sólo ser Tsuna y Hayato, era la más grande libertad de todas.

**#21 – Vida**

Todo había sido un truco para engañar a los Millfiore, podía respirar de nuevo, Hayato Gokudera podía... comprometerse con la vida de nuevo.

**#22 – Celos**

A veces, sólo a veces Tsuna podía permitirse estar celoso de esas pequeñas historietas que le quitaban toda la atención a su guardián,_ m__alditas perras. _

**#23 – Manos**

Las manos del Décimo eran pequeñas, delgadas y habilidosas, a Gokudera le volvía loco cuando esas traviesas traspasaban el borde de su pantalón con lentitud de tortura, y Tsuna lo sabía.

**#24 – Gusto**

Tsunayoshi había aprendido a querer cada pieza que formaba a su guardián, pero había una que no le calzaba del todo: su desenfrenado gusto por la ciencia ficción.

**#25 - Devoción **

Lo que comenzó como una devoción ciega por parte de Gokudera, fue evolucionando hasta transformarse en un sentimiento mucho más cálido y acogedor, y él... ya no se sentía tan solo, ninguno de los dos lo estaba.

* * *

La segunda parte para completar las 50 frases la colgaré pronto, promise :). Si te gustó deja tu comentario, y si no, también :).


	2. Charpter 2

**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Para**: La comunidad de livejournal _Una Frase_.  
**Claim**: Tsuna/Gokudera/Tsuna, 275927, OTP por excelencia. Algunos son TYL! y otros están en el presente, la mayoría no tiene conexión entre sí y no sigue orden cronológico.  
**Advertencias**: De nuevo, insinuaciones de lime, fluff y spoilers del Arco del Futuro.

**Notas: **Tabla terminada, nada más que agregar :).

**

* * *

**

**#26 – Siempre**

Cuando Tsuna le preguntó, casi temeroso, por cuánto tiempo iba a estar con él, el italiano no dudó un instante en responder.

**#27 – Sangre**

Él como Décimo Jefe iba a limpiar el camino de sangre que llevaba la Familia en su camino, pero, muy a su pesar, sabía que para hacerlo se derramaría mucha más; y que Gokudera sería el primero en ofrecer la suya para protegerlo.

**#28 – Enfermedad**

Hayato se sentía como un niño pequeño y mimado, sabía que más tarde se avergonzaría de sus pensamientos, pero le gustaba sentir los fríos dedos de su Jefe sobre su rostro febril.

**#29 – Melodía**

Las notas italianas eran más apasionadas cuando sus dedos tocaban música de piel japonesa.

**#30 – Estrella**

Era un cuento de infantes, pero siempre que podían, pedían a los astros un día más.

**#31 – Hogar**

No era aquí ni allá, Italia ni Japón, Sawada Tsunayoshi vive en el corazón de su guardián.

**#32 – Confusión**

La primera vez, Tsuna había temblado tras su puerta antes de que Reborn le disparase, y lo último que recordaba de ese día era haberse lanzado encima de su guardián.

**#33 – Miedo**

Gokudera mira con tristeza como su Décimo se empeña a protegerlos a todos, aún cuando su cuerpo es muy pequeño y no puede abarcar a todos.

**#34 – Rayo/Trueno**

Al principio siempre que alguien insinuaba acerca de su relación con Hayato, Tsuna reaccionaba como un trueno: su rostro se encendía y después venía el grito que intentaba negarlo.

**#35 – Lazos**

Era mágico, era invisible; pero Tsuna sabía que ese hilo rojo en sus meñiques estaba ahí, extendiéndose y contrayéndose, existiendo desde siempre.

**#36 – Mercado**

Las razones del por qué los pequeños I-Pin y Lambo siempre se les perdían de vista en ese gentío al estar bajo su cuidado, sólo las sabría ese callejón sin transitar y, por supuesto, ellos dos.

**#37 – Tecnología**

Tsuna sonrió al escuchar su alarma, juzgando por la hora sólo había una persona que le visitaría en ese momento.

**#38 – Regalo**

Debería saberlo, pero a veces era tan lento: a esas alturas Gokudera no necesitaba nada material.

**#39 – Sonrisa**

La mañana en que la auto-proclamada Mano Derecha del Jefe saludó a todos en la mansión _y __sonriendo_, sólo Reborn supo que Tsuna era el culpable de aquello.

**#40 – Inocencia**

Para la enorme vergüenza de ambos, jamás olvidarían el día en que el Arcobaleno les dio una charla sexual demasiado detallada para sus gustos, la que terminó por matar todo pensamiento inocente desde entonces.

**#41 – Conclusión**

—Décimo... usted...—titubeó Gokudera, mientras Tsuna le abrazaba fuertemente por el pecho, no había nada más que decir.

**#42 – Nubes**

Cada vez que el Jefe se molestaba el cielo no brillaba de azul, y la Tormenta no demoraba en secundarlo.

**#43 – Cielo**

La inmensidad a Hayato sólo le _sabía_ a celeste.

**#44 – Paraíso**

"_Quiero ser la Mano Derecha que pueda reír junto al Jefe" _y Tsuna jamás había sentido su corazón latir tan rápido.

**#45 - Infierno **

Si aquello estaba prohibido, a Gokudera no le importaba quemarse en el abismo después de morir.

**#46 – Sol**

La montaña Namimori era demasiado alta como para que alguien los viese juntos, unidos, con el sol brillando en lo más alto del cielo.

**#47 – Luna**

Cuando la mente de Tsuna quedó en _hiatus_ permanente, perdiéndose en lo más alto, fue en el momento que _erróneamente_ descubrió al italiano ocupando las duchas de la escuela.

**#48 – Ondas**

Para Hayato era difícil evitar pensar que en ocasiones estaba en desventaja por ser hombre, y que algún día su amante caería en las siluetas curvilíneas que siempre iban a su casa, mas eran las mismas manos de Tsuna palpando su piel desnuda quien le convencía que todo iba bien.

**#49 – Pelo**

El pelo de Gokudera-kun era suave al tacto y amarrado se le veía fenomenal, sin embargo cuando éste se le pegaba al rostro sudoroso moviéndose al mismo compás que él, era cuando mejor se le veía.

**#50 - Supernova **

Una vez alguien una vez los comparó con una supernova, ambos explosivos en una relación que se veía a kilómetros de distancia, y Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, pues según él aún quedaba mucho para que el Cielo y la Tormenta dejaran de existir.

* * *

Y acabó.

Me entetuve y me demoré dos días en hacerla, wtf. Y realmente no fue sano terminarla después de haberme fumado algunas escenas orgmásmicas del manga, con Fran en mi reproductor y con té verde en el cuerpo. Srsly.

Ustedes opinarán del resultado :).


End file.
